


Let's All Have a Jolly Good Time

by CatoftheShadows



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Kise can't get on his tube, lots of bad things happen to Kise, the generation of miracles go tubing, this took forever to write, this trip is actually based off an experience, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatoftheShadows/pseuds/CatoftheShadows
Summary: "Excuse me, what?" Midorima asked."You heard me correct, we will all be going tubing tomorrow," Akashi's calm voice replied.The green haired boy sighed in defeat. Earlier, when he had looked at his phone, he was confused. 'Why in the world is Akashi calling me?' Thinking it must've been urgent he picked up. He truly wished he hadn't. Out of everything Akashi had called about it had been about getting the team back together for tubing?! Honestly the basketball player was slightly annoyed with his ex-captain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm gonna be honest. I've only been tubing twice, but most of this actually happened to me or my sisters on our second trip XD
> 
> Uh, anyway, I've been being really lazy and started this a while ago so I just decide to finish it. I probably won't be updating in a while thought because I'm not inspired ;^;
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys like this.

"Excuse me, what?" Midorima asked.  
"You heard me correct, we will all be going tubing tomorrow," Akashi's calm voice replied.  
The green haired boy sighed in defeat. Earlier, when he had looked at his phone, he was confused. 'Why in the world is Akashi calling me?' Thinking it must've been urgent he picked up. He truly wished he hadn't. Out of everything Akashi had called about it had been about getting the team back together for tubing?! Honestly the basketball player was slightly annoyed with his ex-captain. 

"Why tubing though?"  
"Because Momoi wanted us to do that..." Midorima groaned and face palmed at Akashi's response.  
"Ugh... Fine..."  
"Good to hear. Alright, bye." And just like that the call ended. Midorima looked at his phone, which was flashing "call ended" on the screen, wondering what he just got himself into. 

\---

Akashi wan't surprised to find that he was the first person at the tubing site. Everyone but Kise seemed reluctant to get back together. Well, almost everyone. Momoi was the one who wanted this, Kuroko seemed pretty happy, and Kise was just always happy and enjoyed posing in his bathing suit (or so he heard from Aomine. How the dark haired boy got the information, he didn't need to and didn't want to know).

Akashi sighed, nudging one of the yellow tubes at his feet. 'Where is everyone?' The redhead wondered. To his surprise right then Momoi and Kuroko came bounding down, both tugging a disgruntled Aomime. 

"Hello Momoi, Tetsuya, Daiki," he greeted.  
"Ah! Akashi-chan!" The pink haired girl called, waving at him.  
"Akashi-kun!" Kuroko's face lit up. Aomine didn't move and just scowled in his direction, but Kuroko and Momoi let him go, so he fell to the ground. With an annoyed huff the dark blue haired boy pulled himself up and dragged himself over. 

"This is stupid, why tubing?" The tan skinned boy hissed.  
"Momoi wanted to," Akashi answered for the girl.  
"Yeah," she agreed, obviously offended. Aomine just shot his childhood friend a betrayed look.  
"I hate my life."

Kuroko quietly stood beside Akashi.  
"Akashi-kun, it's good to see you again," he said in a small monotone voice, offering a slight smile.  
"Good to see you too Kuroko," Akashi replied, giving the shorter boy a gentle smile.  
"Can we please bring back the other Akashi?" Aomine groaned. Momoi hit him with one of the tubes.  
"Ouch!" He hissed.  
"I see you're as happy as ever Aomine," Midorima said in a taunting voice, carefully making his way over to the tubing sight.  
"Fuckin' four eyes," Aomine huffed. Momoi looked ready to hit him again.  
"Don't be rude!" She scolded. Aomine shut his mouth as she reached for another tube. Midorima merely snickered and joined Kuroko and Akashi.

"I had to grab my lucky item," Midorima quickly explained.  
"Okay, that explains the frog plush," Akashi said with a nod.  
"Were you guys waiting long?"  
"Well Momoi-san, Aomine-kun, and I just got here..." Kuroko began, voice trailing off. Akashi sighed.  
"I've been waiting around twenty minutes," he admitted. Momoi gasped.  
"We're so sorry Akashi-kin!"  
"I'm not," Aomine pointed out. She hit him again.  
"It's fine," Akashi assured the pink haired girl, "it's not that bad. Besides, I came about fifteen minutes early," he explained. Momoi opened her mouth to speak, but she was cut off as Kise came bounding over. 

"Akashicchi! Kurokocchi! Aominecchi! Midorimacchi! Momoicchi!" He called out, happily waving. The blond skidded to a stop next to Momoi. "This was a great idea Momoicchi!" He said, already beginning to pose in his blue bathing suit. Momoi smiled.  
"I'm glad you like my idea Ki-chan, unlike some other people," she added, glaring at Aomine who shivered.  
"She keeps hitting me with tubes," he complained.  
"That sounds like a you problem," Kise said, patting his old teammates back. Aomine scowled at him.  
"Thanks for helping."  
"Anytime Aominecchi."  
"I was being sarcastic, idiot," Aomine growled. Kise gasped in mock offense.  
"Rude! Hey Momoi, can you toss me one of those tubes?!"  
"You little-" Aomine began.  
"Just teasing," Kise admitted, waving a dismissive hand in Momoi's direction.

"So, we're just waiting for Murasakibara?" Midorima asked, changing the subject.  
"Yeah, he's probably grabbing snacks or something," Aomine said.  
"Is eating allowed while tubing?" Kise questioned.  
"Well, a small snack isn't against the rules, but I wouldn't advise it," Akashi said with a shrug.  
"I think I see him!" Momoi called. 

Sure enough, a large figure was making it's way over to the current group of six.  
"Murasakibaracchi!" Kise called out, enthusiastically waving the giant over. The purple haired boy walked to the site, a bored expression on his face.  
"Do we have to do this Aka-chin?"  
"Well, you're already here, aren't you?" Akashi pointed out as he began to hand out life vests. Aomine merely threw his aside, refusing to put it on.  
"But tubing takes so much effort."  
"You'll be fine," the redhead assured him. Momoi cleared her throat as she snapped the clip on her life vest.  
"Enough talking, let's go!"

\---

Once everyone had their tube they were set to go. Now the real challenge came, getting on it. The tubes were fairly large, and thick. Murasakibara, with his ridiculously long limbs, had no trouble with getting on his, everyone else, however, had a different story. 

Midorima stared at his tube, happily bobbing in the shallow part of the water. He pushed up his glasses, determined look on his face. The green haired boy made a move to sit on the tube, but it was blown right out of reach, causing him to land in the water. On the shore, Aomine laughed at Midorima's surprised expression. 

The boy blushed and pulled himself up. Hissing he leaped on the tube, successfully landing on the target. The boy tactfully twisted his body around until he was comfortable in his tube and smirked at Aomine, who was still standing on the shore.  
"Ha, that took you two tries," the dark haired boy scoffed.  
"I'd like to see you do better," Midorima challenged, clutching his small, now wet frog plush. Midorima decided he'd throw the thing in the washing machine when he got home.  
"Alright," Aomine huffed, accepting the challenge. He shoved his tube a few feet out and back up a little. Suddenly a strong gust of wind blew it further out. Aomine frowned. That was sure to mess him up, but he wasn't one to give up because of a small change in plans. 

Aomine backed up further, and then ran.  
"HAAAAAH!" The dark haired basketball player yelled, leaping in to the air. He was about to hit the tube, but fell a few feet short, and landed in the water with a big splash. Aomine resurfaced, scowling.  
"Ow. That was a painful belly flop," he groaned.  
"So much for one try." Midorima snickered, earning a glare from Aomine.  
"I will flip your tube fuckin' four eyes."  
"You would ne-" Midorima's sentence was cut off by a frustrated screech from Kise. Everyone looked in his direction, just in time to see the blond's tube flip over.

"It won't stay!" Kise wailed as he resurfaced. Aomine tried to contain his laughter, but was unable to, which just caused Kise to start crying. 'Drama queen,' Aomine thought as he paddled over. 

"Here, I'll hold it steady," he said, feeling a little bad. Kise pouted at him, but made a move to get on the tube. The thickness however, made this very hard, not to mention the sides were already slippery and the life vest was quite bulky. Eventually, Kise managed to drag himself up, on an awkward angle. This resulted in the tube, flipping, and Kise happened to fall on Aomine, pushing him under. Aomine resurfaced, and then the two began screaming at each other. Akashi sighed on land as he watched the two bicker. 

"Why don't you guys just get on in the shallow water?" Akashi called over. Aomine clenched his teeth.  
"Ugh, fine," the dark haired boy growled, glaring over at Midorima who had a smug smile on place. Aomine had to swim out even further to pull his tube to the shallow water. 

\---

So far only three people had gotten on their tubes. Murasakibara, Midorima, and Momoi. While drama was going on between Kise and Aomine, Kuroko had kindly helped her on her tube. 

Currently, Kuroko was clinging to the thick side on his tube in medium depth water, unsuccessfully trying to pull himself up. Akashi frowned over at the shorter boy as his tube flipped over and he was stuck in the middle hole.  
"Since when did he get out there?" The redhead muttered to himself. As Aomine passed by he grabbed the side of Kuroko's tube and tugged the boy and his tube back to shore.

Kuroko brought the tube over his head and managed a small smile to Aomine. "Thank you Aomine-kun!" The dark haired teen blushed at Kuroko's words.  
"No problem," he replied. "Do you need me to hold it still for you?"  
"No thanks, I got it," Kuroko said. Sure enough, he managed to sit in the tube and push off from the shallow water. Aomine turned to Akashi.

"I'm assuming you can easily get on yours," Aomine stated, placing his hands on his hips.  
"Yes, that's true. The only reason I'm still here is to see if either of you need help." Aomine and Kise exchanged a heated look.  
"I think we're good," Kise said. Akashi shrugged.  
"Okay, suit yourselves," he replied, swinging himself on to his tube and pushing off. That left Kise and Aomine. 

"Aominecchi, can you hold my tube still?" Kise whined. Aomine huffed in annoyance.  
"Do I have to?"  
"Yes! I can't get on with it moving all over!" He cried. Aomine sighed and rolled his eyes.  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yes!"  
"Kise, the tube is literally bobbing."  
"But-!"  
"Ugh! Fine!" He yelled, throwing his hands in the air. The blue haired boy grabbed the blond's tube, holding it still. Kise flashed him a dazzling smile and did a dramatic pose.  
"Thank you Aominecchi!" He exclaimed, easily settling in to the tube. Aomine clenched his teeth and shoved Kise's tube. For a horrible moment he thought the tube would tip, but it managed to stay upright, Kise in place. He happily waved over at Aomine who swung on to his tube and pushed off. 

\--- 

Now came the second challenge. Nobody, in this jolly group of seven, had actually begun the tubing trip. First, they had to paddle two thirds of the way across... On their tubes... Using their hands...

"Well shit," Kise stated.  
"Too much work." Murasakibara moaned.  
"Hey, at least you can easily paddle Atsushi," Akashi pointed out as he slightly struggled to paddle. Kuroko and Momoi looked stuck, they couldn't even reach the water. 

Kise let out a whine as he struggled to move his tube.  
"Guys, it won't move!" The blond cried. Aomine looked about ready to flip him off.  
"Oh shut up... Where the hell is four eyes?"  
"Over here!" Midorima called. He waved, already halfway to the place they needed to be. Akashi grimaced.  
"Please don't leave us." All of a sudden Aomine's tube shot past everybody.  
"It's on! I will win this race you bastard! The only one who can beat me is me!" He screamed at Midorima. The green haired boy glared at him behind his glasses. 

Kuroko weakly swatted the water with his fingertips.  
"Ah, I can barely reach it," he said, a little miserably.  
"Here," Muraskiba said, pushing Kuroko's tube out far enough to catch up with Akashi before doing the same for Momoi. 

"I can't do it!" Kise whined. Akashi sighed in annoyance.  
"Ryouta, it's not that hard. Cup your hands, turn your wrists so your palms are facing the shore we pushed off of, place them in the water, and push the water away from you." Kise let out an annoyed whimper, but did so anyway. It took about a few tries, but he eventually got the hang of it. 

Finally, what felt like an eternity but was really only three minutes, everyone managed to make it to the point where the real trip begins.

\---

The current started out quite smooth, there weren't too many rocks, and the water was calm. Everyone was just having a good time... And then the obstacles came along.

Kuroko looked at the upcoming patches of grass that grew out from the water. The boy sighed, exasperated as he already knew how Kise would react. Sure enough, there was a whine from behind him.  
"Are you kidding me? Why are there obstacles?" Kise complained. Akashi shook his head.  
"Ryouta, this isn't a perfect river, I'm sure almost every river has rocks at the least."  
"Then why'd we go on this river?"  
"Because it was the closest," Midorima sighed in response. This tubing trip was already hell.  
"Next time I'm choosing the place," Kise declared. Aomine rolled his eyes.  
"If any of you keep this up... I'm ditching you all." 

Suddenly, Murasakibara groaned.  
"Why are there so many obstacles?"  
"Are you only seeing this now!" Kise shrieked. Murasakibara shrugged.  
"Mukkun, it's not that bad!" Momoi pointed out, "it's just grass!"  
"Too much work!"  
"Murasakibara-kun, it's not that hard to maneuver around," Kuroko tried.  
"Yeah, but it takes work." Everyone sighed. Yep, this was defiantly gonna be "fun." 

A few seconds of the grassy area passed when Aomine spotted the shortcut. He grinned to himself before paddling off.  
"Aiomine-kun?" Kuroko questioned.  
"Later suckers! You can kiss my ass!" Aiomine yelled over his shoulder.  
"Dai-chan!" Momoi gasped.  
"Just let him go," Akashi sighed in defeat, "he'll probably come back... Eventually?" It sounded more like a question. Midorima shrugged.  
"I don't have a problem with him gone."  
"But this is supposed to be a team trip!" Momoi protested, shaking her fists up and down.  
"More like a listen to Kise whine about tubing trip," Midorima huffed. Akashi nodded in agreement.  
"That sounds about accurate."  
"I'm not whining!" Kise protested. "Right Kurokocchi?"  
"Sorry Kise-kun... I'm with Midorima-kun on this," Kuroko admitted.  
"So mean!" The blond gasped. Momoi shook her head, wondering what they had just got themselves into.

\---

Five minutes later there was still no sign of Aomine and the air hung of an awkward silence. Finally, Kise broke it.  
"This is way too quiet without Aominecchi," the blond admitted. Murasakibara groaned.  
"You broke the silence," he complained.  
"Just please be quiet," Akashi said, "I'm trying to see if we can hear him." Both the blond and the giant shut their mouths. A few moments passed and then they could hear the faint noise of a familiar voice yelling curses. It began to get closer.  
"Okay, I'm out," Midorima said as he began to paddle upstream with the current.  
"Midorin!" Momoi huffed. He merely shrugged when all of a sudden Aomine's tube came bursting from the grass, slamming into Midorima's, almost knocking him over.  
"Well this is just great," Akashi sighed as the two began to argue.

\---

The rest of the trip was almost normal, or at least, normal as it could get with this group. Everyone arguing, a lot of screaming, Kise doing dramatic poses, at one point someone even brought up the topic of basketball. It was around the end when everything went wrong. 

The rainbow hair colored group of seven was on the last current when Kise asked the question.  
"Hey Aominecchi, can you give me a push over there?" He questioned, pointing around the middle of the wide river.  
"Okay?" Aomine replied. It came out as a question but he did it anyway. Thus, Kise began his own journey.

\---

"Alright," Kise said, helplessly paddling around. He couldn't see his teammates anymore because the current had pushed them along. "I wonder where that stronger current I heard about is, because I could've sworn it was around here," he spoke to himself, slightly pouting. The blond eventually found a light current that pushed him along. It wasn't very powerful, but it was the best he could find at the moment. 

Kise began traveling along the light current in peace, when he saw the first rock with an old cobweb hanging in between a crack. At first he thought nothing of it, but then the webs began to look newer, and bigger. Kise glanced around, getting nervous when he spotted the two rocks he was heading for.  
"Oh no. No, no, no-" the blond cut himself off as his tube got wedged in the middle. There were at least three spider webs on each rock. The real question was: where was the spider? He attempted to move along without touching the rocks, but the tube was truly stuck. The blond let out a small whine at knowing what he had to do. 

Kise reluctantly placed his foot on one of the rocks when he saw the spider. It was brown, very thick, and the size of about half his thumb. Kise started screaming and thrashing around. In his panic, the tube managed to get loose and he was on his way again. The blond didn't look back until he was on the main current again.

\---

Momoi glanced around. After the last bit of the current they had to paddle back to the main shore, but that was hard, considering the fact that it was just like the beginning of the trip. Same distance, but the current was pulling her along for another "fine" trip. Momoi frowned and urged herself to tip her tube.  
"I could always tug it back to shore," the pink haired girl told herself. She wasn't the strongest swimmer, but tubing was even harder. 

Finally, Momoi decided to tip her tube, but she tipped it the wrong way by an accident, causing her to get stuck in the middle. All the girl could see now was the bright yellow side of her tube. She attempted to hold on to the top of the tube, but her hands merely slipped down the slick sides. Momoi felt the current pick up as herself and her tube began to move on. She felt a sudden bump and the current was now just tugging. Momoi managed to feel rocks below her feet. The girl stepped out of the tube, onto a large rock that was sticking out of the water. It was slippery, but not too hard to stand on. She was stuck around the middle of the river and looked down to see her tube had caught on part of the rock. Momoi pulled it up with her so it wouldn't get pulled away. 

Momoi decided to scan her surroundings and come up with a solution to shore when she spotted a familiar face right across from her.  
"Tetsu-kun!" Momoi called, waving at the blue haired boy who was also standing atop a rock. Kuroko looked over at her direction.  
"Hello Momoi-san," he greeted, "what happened?"  
"Ah, the current was about to take me along for another trip" she admitted. Kuroko nodded in understanding.  
"I'm sorry. I would help you if I could," he sighed. Momoi nodded. Suddenly Aomine paddled through the middle.  
"I will be the first back to shore!" He growled. His eyes were fixed on Midorima, who was really close to the shore. Momoi blinked.  
"Dai-chan!" She huffed. Aomine looked at her with a bored expression.  
"What?"  
"Please help up," Kuroko pleaded. Aomine frowned.  
"That sounds like a you problem," he replied. Momoi started yelling at him so he eventually agreed.

\---

After another fifteen minutes everyone managed to make it back to shore. Kise was the last one to come in, extremely pale and babbling about a spider. 

"So," Akashi said, "what did everyone think?"  
"That I never want to go tubing again!" Kise cried.  
"That Kise's an idiot," Aomine said.  
"That tubing is bothersome and I should've brought snacks," Murasakibara huffed.  
"That tubing was a bad idea," Momoi sighed.  
"That Aomine's a pain to deal with," Midorima said with a shrug.  
"That tubing is hard," Kuroko said in a monotone voice.  
"Pretty much sums it up," Akashi agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was fairly fun to write and I hope you all enjoyed it. 
> 
> Please point out any spelling or grammar errors I might've not caught. And please, all the different nicknames, if I messed up I beg that you wil tell me. Thank you!


End file.
